


Tantalus

by yongyexingge



Series: 365日角色问卷 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyexingge/pseuds/yongyexingge
Summary: Day 15 你的人物是否期望得到任何 形式的力量或权威？





	Tantalus

朋友说这是一个互渣的故事…… 

Tantalus

 

你为何选择读士官学校，James。  
Spock双手扶着上方人的腰，语气平静地问道。  
“为了睡你啊。”全身赤裸的人类正在他身上起起伏伏，半眯着双眼沉浸在感官愉悦中。肌肤上附着的汗珠闪烁着琥珀色的暖光，每一声喘息似羽毛轻拂过他的心尖。  
不满于这漫不经心的回答，Spock惩罚似的在人类臀瓣留下一巴掌。  
“啧，轻点！”Kirk不高兴地站起来，尽管看上去有些腿软，“不愿意做我就去找别人。”  
瓦肯人立刻将他掀翻，抬高他的一条腿，强硬地再次进入Kirk的身体。  
“我教过你，言行一致是军人守则之一。”甬道的内壁立刻将他的阴茎裹紧，人类在床上的挣扎多数时候被归为增添情趣。  
“被帝国士官学校的优等生惦记着是你的荣幸，瓦肯人。”Kirk环着他的脖子，调笑道。

 

初次相见是在新兵宣誓仪式上，他并未给自己留下特殊的印象。无视校规蓄着青白的胡茬，一副游手好闲毫无野心的模样，还有不符合他年纪的低哑嗓音，以上即是全部。  
后来Kirk选修了自己教授的全部课程，包括瓦肯武术，他这才开始注意他。  
他的体魄即使在人类之中也算不上强健，Spock原本以为他甚至撑不过最开始的两节课。  
所以，当Kirk主动上前申请担任他动作示范的对手时，他简直要怜悯这个人类了。  
没有手下留情的理由。但是每次搏击课程结束，再次相遇时，Kirk总能安然无恙出站在他面前。  
“恰巧认识一个坏脾气的医生朋友。”人类如此解释道。  
稍加打听便能得知Kirk所指的朋友是何身份，只是在这之前，他从未曾将那个为帝国研究生化武器，时而阴郁时而暴躁的男人视作医生。  
与自己不同，那个男人留在地面只因对宇宙充满厌恶和猜疑。  
Spock清楚地在Kirk眼中看到了迷恋。每一次的肢体接触，甚至是疼痛都让Kirk更加兴奋，而Kirk也绝不会满足于他们两人的关系仅止于此。  
不会之后，在某节太空战术课后，Kirk顺走他的PADD以此为理由缠上他时，Spock毫不意外。  
“可以教我瓦肯语吗？”  
“地点随你挑，空教室，酒吧或者办公室。如果在你的宿舍，我就更期待了。”  
帝国舰队内部严禁使用非标准语进行交流，私授瓦肯语无异于自找麻烦。况且，Spock不认为以人类的生理结构能够精通这门外族语言，但他仍答应下来。知道Kirk别有企图。  
Spock选择在较为正式的办公室碰面，他们隔着桌子相对而坐，他从简单的语法和词汇开始，Kirk听得认真，学得也快，但是很快不安分起来。  
他绕过办公桌，斜坐在自己的腿上，“可以指点我这个单词具体的发声部位吗，教官？”Kirk伸出舌头，舌尖充满挑逗意味地微勾。  
他维持着冷峻的表情凑过去，下颌传来胡茬磨蹭过的粗糙触感，却并非令人难以忍受，或者说，瓦肯人不该有偏好或喜恶。  
人类开始得寸进尺，反客为主探入他的口中，发出犹如猫咪一般的小声呜咽。  
“虽然早有耳闻，你的反应还真让我伤心……”Kirk直到满足后才退开，缓缓舔过嘴唇，露出了名为惋惜的神色。只是Spock不能理解他为何惋惜。  
“既然你对我的种族有所了解，便不应对明知不可能之事抱有期待，或者惋惜。”  
“你跟那些装腔作势的瓦肯木头才不一样，”Kirk神秘一笑，“有没有人说过某些时候，你更像人类？”  
“参考我的工作环境和经历，学习人类的思维方式是符合逻辑的。”  
“才不，直觉告诉我，除了那些客观因素，还有些更深层的原因。”Kirk洋洋得意地摇摇头。  
Spock决定把谈话的焦点从自己身上转移走。  
“你我私下交流一事一旦外泄，你将失去晋升中校以上军衔的资格。”而这相当于对他的军人生涯宣告死刑。  
“有什么关系。”Kirk毫不迟疑地回答。  
对方消极的态度令他不禁蹙眉。  
“我假设你未曾考虑过星舰的指挥权？”  
他见那对玻璃珠一样的眼球转了几圈最后望向天花板——他第一次在这么近的距离下观察在人类中绝无仅有的明艳瞳色，“因为舰长制服太丑了。”  
虽然样子不像在说谎，但毫无逻辑的回答无法让Spock信服。  
他这样的人，究竟为何来读士官学校。  
Spock想知道答案。

在随后的半期考核中，Kirk倒在模拟战术室制造的烟尘中，爆炸的冲击炸断了他一只胳膊，疼痛逼得人类眯起眼睛。  
不得不承认，这个画面在Spock脑海中留存已久。他想看这个男人狼狈的样子。  
他一只脚踏上KirK的胸膛，例行公事般宣讲了退课的流程，“我并没有义务确保学员遗体的完整。”他希望人类知难而退，甚至以死亡作威胁。他忽然想到Kirk的档案中紧急联络人那一栏空着——父母与哥哥均在在对抗罗慕兰人的战役中牺牲，世上早已不存在能够被Kirk称为家人的亲眷。  
无论他是在演戏抑或实战中阵亡，根本不会有人替他收尸。  
“你穿长筒靴的小腿真好看。”对于自己近乎侮辱的行为，Kirk突然冒出这么一句。  
戏谑的语调让Spock略感不快，不觉脚下施力，挤压出人类肺部的空气，脆弱的骨骼发出悲鸣。  
“好好，这次是你赢了，教官，”Kirk识相地告饶，“但是，休想让我放弃。”

 

在第一学年快结束时，Spock允许Kirk爬上了自己的床。对于第一次做爱就把床伴操到哭着昏过去，Spock未抱有丝毫愧疚。或许这原本就是Kirk想要的。  
Kirk比他更快适应了从师生到恋人的身份转换，毫无自觉地侵入他的私人领域。Spock还以为自己捡了只流浪猫回来。那种蛰伏在街头巷间的生物将一切给予它善意的人视作仆人，却从不知感恩。  
Spock的房间如同他本人般单调简洁，但随着Kirk的到来，累赘而老旧的装饰充塞其中。  
八音盒，留声机，他没兴趣知道Kirk从何种渠道购得这些古董，并瞒过督查将它们带到校内，却由着他胡闹。肆意违反校规似乎是Kirk宣泄叛逆情绪的途径之一。  
直到某天Spock回到宿舍时，Kirk的手中出现了一把名为小提琴的人类乐器。  
他赤着脚站在地板上，身着一件朴素的白衬衫倚靠在窗前，倾泻的阳光给他的金发增添了一份透明感。  
那把四弦乐器的表现力令Spock惊讶，优雅的旋律让他想起了飘雪的冬季——他仅能依靠全系影像得以一见。  
他的母星自被地球帝国征服后便接受了生态改造，沙漠与戈壁如今为绿色植被所覆盖显得生机盎然。既然能够为帝国提供更多的资源，为何要将其荒废。  
而地球亦在更早时候便不再有四季流转，时间仿佛永远定格在春夏之交，每日所见皆是乏味的景色，使人茫然迷失。  
“就好像录放机被设定成单曲循环，而你却被捆在椅子上，只能任由它永无休止地播放下去。”Kirk曾这样形容。他亦有同感。  
Spock在沙发上坐下，似乎是为气氛所感染，他的精神屏障略有松懈。在此之前，他一直以为Kirk只偏好吵闹的音乐。  
他随着音乐放飞思绪，眼前浮现出为积雪覆盖的街道，于夜色中亮起盏盏明灯。另一侧便是冰封的湖面，朽木枯叶铺洒其上。Kirk出现在道路的尽头，伴随纷飞的细雪，忘我地演奏着。  
忽然，漫天的雪花变成洁白的花瓣将他的身影湮没。  
下一瞬间，Kirk倏然出现在他身前，距离近到无法看到Kirk的面容，手中的琴弓变成了闪着冷冽光芒的利刃，贴在他的颈侧。

“怎么了，Spock？”  
琴声戛然而止。  
他猛然站了起来，从幻境中惊醒。  
逆光下，Spock看不清Kirk的表情究竟是天真，亦或残忍。

=

“有没有想过进入舰队？”Kirk倚靠在他怀里问道，在床上伸直双腿，“高层虽然愚昧，但不至于浪费人才。以你的能力，三年便可升至大副，而舰长之位更是唾手可得。”  
Spock稍稍沉默斟酌回答的语言，他自认为那段过往无须隐瞒。  
“我曾在舰队内服役数年，在那期间，瓦肯守旧势力发起了对帝国的反叛。我的母亲是其中一员，担任联络员。”他用最平直的声音陈述道，即便他在谈论的那个人类女人与他有最深的血缘关系。  
他有个的人类母亲。Spock还记得自己对Kirk提起此事时对方的眼神，不曾隐含嘲弄的恶意——那种他再熟悉不过的眼神，好像自己只是在同他分享一件童年趣事，然后Kirk自然地露出笑容。  
“在消灭抵抗组织后，我的前舰长认为此事可能对我在舰队内的处境造不良成影响，建议我回学院暂避锋芒。”  
“这道疤也是那时留下的……？”  
Kirk稍微侧过身向后仰视，抬手从他的右侧眼角一直抚摸至下颌。对方没有说些妄图安慰他的蠢话，这点很合Spock的心意。  
“是的。留在学院亦无妨，我本就对指挥任务无甚兴趣，舰长一职于我更是毫无意义。”  
“从那之后，过去多久了？”  
他没有回答，只是轻轻握住那人的指尖，送到唇边留下一吻，“多思无益，现下需要考虑的只有你的学业。”  
在舰队内想要获得晋升，最快的办法就是暗杀上级军官并取而代之。事实上，军官之间的明争暗斗从学院时期便开始了。  
“士官学校的首席毕业生将获得舰队的特别赏识，除了能够自主选择服役岗位，亦能以最快的速度升至中校。同期的学员中，只有一人能与你竞争。”Spock分析道。原本最大的威胁来自一个俄裔年轻人，但他在本学年便可提前毕业，这为Spock的计划降低了不少难度。  
Spock将PADD递给Kirk，想向他详细说明那人的资料，但对方用手轻轻拂开了，表示并不感兴趣。  
“那就除掉他。”  
“学院中应尽量避免使用暴力手段，在第三学年结束前尚可从长计议。”  
“为什么不，反正是早晚的事。”  
听到Kirk的回答，Spock近乎想要微笑了。他终究与一般的人类同路。进入帝国舰队却分毫不觊觎舰长之位，绝无可能。  
“小林丸号测试怎么样。”Kirk突然用力将他扑倒在床上，双手撑在他头两侧，兴奋得两眼放光。  
“我不反对。”Spock顺着对方衬衫大开的领口看进去，粉色的乳尖因主人的激动情绪而挺立着。Kirk似乎是易过敏体质，衬衫的扣子从来解至胸前第三颗，总是竭力将大片白皙的肌肤裸露出来。  
“你会帮我的，对吧？”他一边说着，单手解开了最后一颗纽扣。  
“当然。”Spock一把揽过人类的腰，将他压在身下。  
面对Kirk的诱惑，Spock从不拒绝。

=

小林丸号测试是Spock设计的模拟战斗程序。载有一百五十名克林贡人质的小林丸号于中立区引擎停摆，反抗组织试图前来救援，帝国方面则派遣星舰迎战。  
参与测试的学员将扮演双方的舰长，但与一般模拟战斗不同的是，参与者需要真正以命相博。任何一方的旗舰被击毁，测试即告结束。  
失败者以生命为胜利者加冕。  
学院内禁止暴力私斗，公然以严格程序宣判个体死亡的制度却大受欢迎。这项测试不过是野心勃勃的年轻人们用以争名夺利的工具之一。  
Spock没有去观战。他知道Kirk会赢，然后对着身后单面镜另一头的监控人员扮鬼脸。  
离开办公室前，他删除了Gary Mitchell的学籍档案。作为测试的主策划人，失败者的处决由他亲自执行。  
结束工作后Spock一般不会在科学部多做停留。共事的研究人员待他犹如面对瘟疫一般，唯恐避之不及。  
他对此习以为常。  
由于具备接触精神感应能力，帝国舰队内的瓦肯人多曾从事过谍报或审讯工作，他们掌握的秘密难免会触及某些人的利益。  
也因此，舰队内私底下流传着这样一句警告：永远不要相信瓦肯人。  
在昏沉的暮色里，Spock独身走出科学部研究楼的大门。  
穿过绿化区域时，一只有着亮白条纹的姜黄色流浪猫突然从灌木丛中窜出来与他并排走着。起初它还与他保持几米的距离，接着逐渐靠近，最后直接跑到他前面，拦住他的去路。  
它发出几声低鸣，并不怕生，伏在他脚边打滚撒娇，皮毛柔顺整洁。  
Spock站定看了片刻。  
Kirk先他一步回到宿舍，正躺在沙发上玩弄着随身携带的匕首，见他回来便立刻缠上来讲述今日的见闻。  
Gary将Kirk从他的未婚妻床上揪起来时气得快发疯。  
他是个谨慎精明的人，若非因愤怒而丧失理智，决计不会理会Kirk的约战挑衅。  
“我们扯平了，那混蛋又不是没和我抢过女人。”Kirk讨要奖励一般舔着他的手指，“对于我今天的表现，你就没什么想跟我说的吗？”  
“和你在床上一样——精彩绝伦。”Spock确信即便没有自己的帮助Kirk一样会赢，改写几个简单的数据只是将胜算进一步扩大。  
他的嘴唇拂过Kirk的颈窝，感受到怀中的人类在微微颤抖。Kirk并不缺乏性爱经验，但每次主动亲吻他，他都表现得像个孩子。  
“对了，”人类的喘息略微急促，Spock正抬高他的臀部准备进入，“我注意到你的靴子上有血迹，晚上发生什么了吗？”  
“无事。科学部新备置了一批活体实验材料，处理时遇到了点麻烦。”

=

今日Spock比平时回来得都要早，他负手站在阳台上抬头仰望，直到漫天烟霞褪去。  
“你，在想家吗？”Kirk的声音从背后传来，他从自己的身边经过，手搭在作为围栏的玻璃上。  
Spock没有回答，人类便自顾自地说下去。  
“或许你又要指出我不合逻辑，但是，对我们而言，回不去的故乡都同样遥远。”  
“那把琴就是从老家带来的，电子琴的音色可比木质提琴差远了。”  
“我偶尔还会梦到爱荷华的农场。”  
“对了，还有蜜蜂，”想到了有趣的事，Kirk露出灿烂的笑容，“我的邻居是个养蜂人。你绝对没试过被蜜蜂追着跑一公里还远，那些小东西看着可爱，实际上凶得很。”

爱荷华。  
Spock在心中默念这个地名。他没有纠缠于Kirk叙述的往事，心中思量起另一番计划。位于爱荷华船坞中的进取号已全面竣工，帝国最新的旗舰尚缺一个与她相衬的指挥官。Kirk必须赶在第三学年结束时修满学分。如此，在全舰系统检修完毕可投入服役之日，也是Kirk从士官学校毕业之时。  
“真希望有机会带你回去看看……”回到室内后，Kirk仍沉浸在回忆里，Spock只是拂过他的发际稍作安抚。  
“今天接到消息，被流放的超级人类占领了某处殖民地，联合克林贡人发起了武装反抗。舰队决定抽调一部分学员协助镇压，这是你表现的绝佳机会。我会设法将你分派到领航员岗位。”  
“在床上我们就别聊公事了，好嘛……”他听到Kirk小声叹了口气，调整姿势坐进他怀里。人类下垂的眼角令人格外爱怜。  
“听你的。”  
Kirk从未对指挥权展现出过多的兴趣，Spock懂得分寸，不会催得太紧。  
“Spock，你会和我结婚吗？”怀中的人突然讲话题带到别处。  
“那个链接，我想要它。”见自己没有回答，Kirk进一步说道，眼中是藏不住的热切渴望。  
“正式的伴侣链接仪式需要我们回到瓦肯星，在长老的见证下举行。”他亲吻着人类的金发，忽然叹了口气，“我们可以抽时间去看望母亲。一个简易的石堆坟墓，在SHIKAHR郊外的森林中，至少看上去像地球。她是反叛组织的一员，我没办法做得更多。”  
“我明白。已经很好了，你爱她。”  
“瓦肯人不谈论‘爱’。”

他们又陷入沉默。  
“什么时候？”  
“在你坐上舰长椅之后。”Spock知道Kirk在问什么。  
“那时你会做我的大副吗？”  
“自然。”  
这并非敷衍Kirk的说辞。外星种族的出入境受到严格管控，Spock无法理解“思乡“是何种情绪，不过客观层面上，距离他上一次回瓦肯星已过去了四年。只有上校以上军阶的人可以替他提出相关申请。  
不知Kirk对这番承诺是否当真。或许那个时候，他便不再需要自己。

=

 

“开拓疆域并消灭阻挡我们的敌人，捍卫帝国的荣耀即是军人的职责所在。”  
“帝国永恒！”  
超级人类的殖民地被彻底摧毁，克林贡抵抗组织亦受到重创，短时间内不会再有动作。  
此刻，Spock站在人群中远远地眺望Kirk，人类的金发依旧耀眼。  
犹如被冰封的太阳，残酷地悬于天际，不肯施舍一丝温暖。  
Kirk站在礼堂的舞台中央背诵着自己替他提前写好的致辞。虽然身为仪式的主角，但他一向讨厌这种场合——“将掠夺和侵占说得冠冕堂皇。”  
Spock不同意这一观点。  
反抗者皆是咎由自取，如同他的母亲。  
他的母亲无法接受强大的人类对孱弱的瓦肯人符合逻辑的统治，才会招致被毁灭的结果。  
Spock如此想着，合上双眼。  
授勋仪式过后，Spock在礼堂后面的走廊找到了Kirk，他正在与一个两鬓斑白的男子谈话。他们距离他有一段距离，男子背对着他，从制服制式来看，那人应是少将级别。  
“我正在召集新的舰桥成员，给你的推荐信已经准备好了。”  
“我早就等着这一天呢。”  
“干得不错孩子。但是有一点，我不太喜欢你的胡子。”  
“我明白，Daddy。”  
在人类之中，Kirk属于偏情绪化的一类，很难说这是他的优点，却不至于令Spock厌恶。  
现在他的脸上带着Spock从未见过的笑容，虚假而谄媚。  
但真正令他吃惊的是另一人的身份——那是此刻绝不应该出现在学院内的人。  
他冷静地走上前向Pike行礼。见到他的瞬间，Kirk立刻敛去笑容。  
简短的寒暄过后，Kirk提出了告辞。那背影有几分落荒而逃的意味。  
“你们认识？”Pike注意到他的目光追随着青年远去。  
“曾经上过我课的学生而已。”Spock简洁地回答。

 

“爸妈和哥哥只给我留下一栋老家的房子，其他亲戚似乎当我是个扫把星，不久都断了联系。”  
“战后有无数像我这样的孤儿，去福利院，日子也不会更好过。”  
“之后，我开始做些替公司逃税或者窃取商业政治秘密之类简单的活儿。”  
“只有一次，在黑进帝国舰队系统的时候，留下了痕迹。Pike找到我，他说看在以前曾和我父亲共事过的情分上放我一马，但条件是以后为他工作。”  
“啧，”似乎感觉受到了轻视，Kirk生气地抢走了Spock手里的PADD甩到床上。“我又没做错什么，为什么要低声下气地求你原谅……”他在房间内焦躁地踱步。  
Spock依然保持着端正的坐姿，他盯着Kirk的琴箱看了一会儿。似乎很多问题得到了解答。  
“就读士官学校也是Pike授意？”  
听到他的质问，Kirk显然愣住了，下意识地想要辩驳却几度开口说不出话来，最后他表情痛苦地承认：“我别无选择。”  
“我假设在入学仪式上，并非你我第一次接触。”  
“你在学院任职的第一年，曾在我的监视名单上……”  
“你从未说起你与Pike的关系。”  
“因为我不希望你误会！”Kirk失去了平日的从容，语速不觉加快，“我才不是为了什么军衔才追你！”  
“那么你认为自己处于何种立场。爱荷华的乡下男孩？陷入盲目热恋的士官候补生？还是Christopher Pike派来的监视者？”  
他站起身，步步逼近Kirk。  
“我在Pike麾下工作六年，时任科学官兼大副，但我清楚知道他从未给予我信任。”  
“显然，我回到学院亦无法令他心安。”  
Spock的声音十分冷静。愤怒是不合逻辑的。  
“你的确无须向我解释，在学院任教期间，接近我的女性学员以出卖性利益换取学分是通常手段。在你我这段关系中，只是交易标的有所不同。”  
他看到Kirk露出从未有过的震惊表情，拳头攥紧又放松，终究没有落在他脸上。  
“原来你一直都这么想……”人类瞪圆了眼睛，那片蓝色海洋中央有一簇燃烧的火焰，“我是不是应该感谢你今天还愿意给我开门？”  
Kirk突然自嘲般笑了。  
“我还以为，只要达成你的期望，完成所有你要求我做的事，就能让你喜欢上我，可实际上你根本没把我放在眼里！这次任务的伤亡人员有三分之一是学院的三年级生，你明知道任务的风险有多大，但是临行时在穿梭机库，你连再见都没跟我说。”  
“据我的计算，你生还的概率有——”  
“去你妈的概率！”Kirk一脚踢翻了身旁的椅子，桌上的花瓶“叮叮当当”地滚落，摔成碎片。  
在一片静默中，Kirk环顾房间，最终只带走了琴箱。  
“我依然会在梦中见到你，Spock。”他在门前驻足。  
“那与我无关。”

=

在上次武力镇压行动时，Pike执掌的星舰临时授命参战，战斗中舰体受损严重而被迫返航，这便是他从远航任务抽身而出现在学院内的原因。  
接下来，Pike顺理成章地夺下进取号的指挥权，庆祝帝国新旗舰首航的宴会将在下个月举办。Spock并非舰队成员同样收到了邀请，以Pike“前大副”的身份。  
收到这饱含嘲弄与示威意味的讯息时，Spock的神情未起一丝波澜，他极力控制自己的暴力情绪。他在心中默念Surak的教诲，无论遭受何种侮辱，他仍以自己的血统为荣。  
半晌，他将手中被掰作两半的PADD丢入粉碎机。

 

晚宴在Pike的府邸举办，上一次Spock来到此处时，头衔中还不包括“前”这个词。  
在“选择强势的追随者以确保自身利益最大化”方面，Spock承认人类是极富逻辑的，理智且效率。因此，宴会上无人愿意接近他这个被驱逐者，但他也因此有机会从无意义的社交中脱身，冷眼旁观这场闹剧。  
喝下第三杯酒时，他在舞池中央瞥见了一抹金色。  
那是这压抑的宴会厅中最鲜活明丽的色彩。Kirk身着军礼服，将稍长的金发梳理成绅士一般的发型，展现出与在学院时截然不同的高傲气质，与之相比，他怀中美艳的红衣女伴竟然也黯然失色。  
自Kirk那日离去后，他们已有三个月未见。如果说从前的Kirk眼中藏有万里晴空，现在那双眼则盛着幽深的湖水。  
Spock忽然明白了Kirk蓄起那并不适合他的胡须的原因。他光洁的下颌上还留有痘痕，他还那么年轻，却急着融入所谓“成人的世界”，就像个偷穿父亲西装的男孩。  
他不知道男孩是否发现了自己，人类的视线始终落在女伴身上，正环着她的腰起舞，带着畅快的笑容。她是进取号的新任通讯官，Pike的新宠。  
Spock忽然不想再看下去了。  
他决定直接去向Pike道贺，表明对帝国的忠诚——尽管事实上Pike并不会刻意确认他是否到场——然后他便可离去，回公寓去继续研究工作。  
但是那人的身边一直围绕着趋炎附势的军官，并未给他留有插话的余地。舰队内部的官僚作风令他作呕，而这就是Pike想让他看到的——人类所主导的世界，没有瓦肯的立足之地。  
到此为止吧。他闭上眼睛，为自己的愚蠢行径而羞耻。再次睁开眼，Spock步伐坚定地向大厅外走去  
忽然一阵低婉的小提琴声绊住了他的脚步。  
只听过一次就不会忘记的旋律，藏在嘈杂的人声之间，分明使用激昂快速的节奏，又冰冷如亡者的呜咽。  
他猛然转身向舞台上看去，Kirk就站在那里。  
曾经在这间宴会大厅有一个男孩演奏过同样的乐曲。他就像一件精致脆弱的人偶，安静乖巧，美丽得梦境。  
在此，两人的身影合二为一。  
一曲终了，人群适时地献上掌声。不是因为Kirk的演奏技巧，而是为“帝国舰队最年轻的中校”这一身份。  
Spock看到Kirk露出意味深长的笑容，然后将视线转向站在门口的自己，骄傲地扬起下颌。

 

在宴会主厅背后有一条长廊，联通宴会厅和通向二楼的楼梯。长廊的墙壁上，每隔几米便装饰着一幅画作。他能够辨认作品的时代和绘制手法，却不懂得欣赏人类的艺术作品，宅邸的主人恐怕同样如此，只是为炫耀财富才展出这些画。  
这里是他与Kirk真正第一次见面的地方。  
八年前，他作为第一批洗脱奴隶身份的瓦肯人进入舰队。启航前的晚宴上，他成了人人嘲弄揶揄的对象。  
那忽然响起的小提琴声夺走了人群的注意，也让他获得短暂的喘息。  
之后他借故逃离人群，兜兜转转走到这里来。刚刚出现在舞台上的漂亮男孩正巧也在这，见到他之后，主动上前和他搭话。Spock以为男孩只是今晚受雇的乐团中的新人，或者某位官员家的小少爷。  
他得知琴曲的名字是Tantalus。  
人类神话传说中因傲慢而触怒众神的罪人之名。  
他若躬身饮水，则溪流干涸，  
若欲取果实，则枝叶颓败。  
沉沦地狱，永世受苦。

“他永远得不到他想要的。”

说到这，男孩愉快地笑起来，声音犹如蜜糖般甜腻。  
因此，那首琴曲不是对舰队新星的祝福，而是饱含恶意的诅咒，向整个帝国的诅咒。  
不同于他沉默隐忍的同胞们，彼时的Spock尚且不会隐藏自己的想法。  
获得名义上的自由却又处处受限，虽未缚镣铐却仿佛身处囚笼。他  
所以，对于男孩的行为，他只感到负莫名的快意。  
那次的见面没有一个正式的道别，男孩似乎想要躲避某人，消失在走廊的阴影中。最后没来及询问他的姓名。

 

“我猜你想起来了。”Kirk出现在走廊的另一头，他杯中的酒液呈现出和他瞳孔一样的亮蓝色，方才陪在他身边的黑美人不知去向。  
“好久不见。”Spock问候道。不知是向眼前的人，还是记忆中的男孩。  
“你在那个老东西手下做事时一定打探过他的底细，但是你不可能察觉我的存在。”Kirk忽然露出无力而怨愤的表情，“因为我对他来说什么都不是，跟装点他领口的金胸针没什么区别。你该不会真的以为他收养我是出于什么可悲的同僚情谊？”  
Spock盯着他自嘲的笑容，隐约猜到他在Pike身边曾经的生活会是怎样，并且Kirk关于为何就读士官学校的答案并非敷衍。  
“我欠你一句道歉。”  
人类无所谓地摆摆手。  
“我是来道别的，未来五年里都不会再见面了。”这是Kirk第一次用如此冷漠语气的和他说话，“接下来的路我会自己走。Pike欠我的，我必会全部讨回。”  
人类向他道了晚安。在即将与自己擦肩而过时，Spock忽然后退一步拦住了他。  
“几遍目的存在分歧，但在向Pike复仇一事上我们立场相同，我们之间仍有合作的余地。”伴随着Kirk惊讶的眼神，他与Kirk碰杯。  
“让我帮助你，James。”

=

在进取号正式起航前两周，Spock接到了进取号科学官一职的委任文件。  
如他所料，男孩的几番撒娇就足以让Pike昏了头。  
重回舰上后他与Kirk碰面的机会并不多。偶尔在舰长与猎户座女奴们寻欢作乐时，他们才能在储物间偷情。  
每一次见面，Kirk身上都会出现新的伤痕。皮肤被电击器灼伤留下焦黑的印记，薄而锋利的刀片刻下细密的伤口，那个以折磨年轻上尉为乐的疯子，也从不吝啬向身边的乖巧男孩下手。  
即使如此，Kirk一直忍耐下来，他知道自己想要什么，并且愿意为此付出任何代价。  
Spock亦是如此。  
Kirk涌动的思绪毫无保留地传来。他的情感和精神世界如同融金一般，炽热耀眼。Spock不敢靠的太近，他产生了会被其灼伤的错觉。  
“还要多久……？”Kirk的双腿紧紧环着他的腰，望着天花板出神，为了不留下精液的痕迹，下半身一丝不挂。  
“这种程度就无法忍耐了？”Spock将人类压在舱门上，更加用力地在对方体内挺动。  
“不是说这个！”Kirk略微恼怒地皱眉，咬紧下唇。  
“耐心，James。”他用手指将对方的嘴唇从齿尖下解救。  
Spock当然清楚Kirk意之所指，从Pike手中夺权并非如想象中般容易。  
进取号肩负着帝国的诸多任务，若因内斗而延误任务进程，全体船员都脱不了干系。他必须选择恰当的时机。  
而时机很快便来临。  
就像还在学院时一样。他会计划好一切，而Kirk是一个优秀的执行者。  
此后，他们都将获得解脱。

=

 

这次任务并非帝国所委派，完全是Pike自己的主意。他想给自己的履历增光添彩再趁机捞一笔，却完全不顾其中的风险和船员们的死活。  
因此，Spock在穿梭机坪前的走廊里拦住Kirk。为了躲开其他人的视线，他们走到更远处的一间实验室里。  
“为什么你在这，登陆小队的名单上可没有你。”Kirk略微紧张地问。  
“你曾说我并不在乎你，甚至没有在你执行任务前道别，然而事实并非如此。”Spock取下了Kirk胸前的帝国徽章，然后从上衣衣袋中拿出一枚看上去一模一样的另一枚为他佩戴上，“我会一直监视着你的频率的。”  
他看到Kirk眼中闪过无数情绪，最后抿紧嘴唇，低下头。  
“我很高兴，Spock。”

=

“舰长日志，由Spock中校代为记录，进取号在途经帝国与罗慕兰抵抗组织的冲突缓冲带边缘时，发现一颗未被标示的M级星球，其含有丰富的双锂水晶矿储并极具战略意义。  
在Pike舰长的提议下，由其亲自带领登陆小队对星球。登陆小队夺去星球的控制权后，于返程时所搭乘穿梭机遭到罗慕兰抵抗组织的隐形舰队伏击。经广域传感器扫描，包括舰长Pike，大副Kirk在内的7人登陆队已无生还可能。  
根据帝国舰队规章，现由舰上军衔最高的我接替舰长一职，科学官Slook暂任大副。其他从缺职位，将经过审慎考虑后定夺，并向帝国报告。”  
Spock将已准备好的说辞录入舰长日志，和其他船员一起低下头表示对前舰长的哀思。然后，他扯动衣角整理本就不存在一丝皱褶的制服，转身坐上舰长的位置。  
舰桥成员全体起立向他行礼，即使这个动作的形式意义大于实质。没有船员表示反对，人人都了解游戏规则。  
用以冒充罗慕兰战舰的猎户座商船已被同时摧毁，再不会有其他人知晓Pike的真正死因是遭遇离子风暴。若这件事败露，身为科学部主管的他必然会被问责，但既然已准备好替罪羊，仅仅压下传感器的离子风暴报告并不难。整个科学部和轮机部都已在他掌控下。  
至于大副一职的安排，他的确曾向Uhura许诺以此高位交换帝国给Pike的情报，以及掌握Kirk的动向。  
但那是在她依然存活的情况下。  
就如同他曾经许诺与Kirk在瓦肯链接，许诺成为他的大副。  
所以他并没有说谎。  
他不会像人类一样言而无信。

Spock来到Kirk曾经的舱房，绒面的黑色琴箱摆在壁橱之上。他打开琴箱第一次仔细端详这把乐器。  
抚过琴弦时，指端传来刺痛。  
瓦肯人的手部神经敏感且皮肤组织较薄。相对的，他想起了Kirk指尖的厚茧，还有指尖在他身上留下的触感。

这份疼痛是Kirk留给他的最后的记忆。

唾弃帝国的腐朽，却又甘愿成为其附庸。如果Kirk仍在这里，会怎样嘲弄他？  
但Kirk最终会理解的，他所做的一切都符合逻辑。  
“你对帝国对怨恨和诅咒，由我继承。”  
Spock将琴箱合上，丢入垃圾滑槽。

=

 

“Spock舰长，请至舰桥。帝国舰队司令部发来一份加密文件。”  
“直接转到我舱房来。”  
“舰长……情况特殊，请您亲自至舰桥，我将当面向您说明。”  
“收到，我会在5.3分钟后至到达，希望你的报告令人信服。”  
Spock切断通讯，他察觉到通讯官言语中的含糊闪烁，这是作为瓦肯人不该犯的错误。他不认为Seron心存反叛，但以防万一，他以私人线路通知了两名安保人员至舰桥待命。  
接管进取号两个月后，Spock基本掌握了舰上人员的底细。  
现在的领航员是那个从他手下侥幸逃过一劫的俄裔年轻人，舵手兼安全主管则是个狡诈的亚裔。Spock自然知道他们的野心，却也放心将要职交给他们。  
地位越高，越会成为众矢之的。  
船上唯一还与Kirk有关联的只有Leonard McCoy，他再找不到比他更好的医生或者生化武器学家了。男人平静地接受了Kirk死亡的事实，或许他的同情心在他失去左眼时便不复存在。

 

踏出电梯时，Spock发现自己置身一片黑暗中。  
“电脑，主照明开启。”  
没有回应。  
“Seron。”Spock略微提高了声音。  
依然没有回应。  
在各种仪器闪烁的冷光包围下，一阵恶寒爬上他的脊背。作为瓦肯人他不相信直觉，但他人类的部分则因感知到危险催促着他离开。  
转身前一秒，后颈传来冰冷的金属质感，不知名的药剂注射入他的身体。  
接着，是一阵天旋地转。  
“McCoy——唔！”  
即使在黑暗中，Spock依然看清了对方的容貌，咬牙切齿地念出袭击者的名字。他朝McCoy伸出手，但刚刚迈出一步，便膝盖发软，跪在地上。  
“别白费力气，我用了四倍的计量。”独眼的男人冷冷撇过他一眼。  
“是你将我引到这的？”Spock扶住工程控制台稳住身体，语气急促。他难道想给Kirk报仇吗？  
然而男人没有看他，转身踏入了电梯。  
“交给你处置吧。”在门闭合之前，McCoy如此说道。  
Spock愣住了。而接下来响起的声音回答了他的疑问。

“谢谢，Bones”

Spock感到身体完全无法动弹，他将这种不适感归咎于药剂生效。  
“我一直不懂你为何处心积虑想坐上这个位子，莫非从这里看向舷窗外，风景会有所不同吗？”原本背向他的舰长椅缓缓旋转过来，Kirk坐在椅子上交叠起双腿，轻笑一声，“所以刚刚我试了一下……感觉不错。”  
即便在内心无数次重复“这不可能”，他仍无法否认眼前的事实。  
Kirk就在他面前。进取号在固定轨道上进入自动航行模式，舰桥只余他们二人。  
“为什么一副见鬼了的表情？啊，对了，因为在你心中，原本的舰桥成员都应该和Pike一起，在刚刚的穿梭机爆炸中化成了宇宙垃圾。”  
“你是何时察觉的。”Spock无法确认Kirk的表情，无论如何，他倔强地站直身体。  
Kirk似乎想要表达欣赏和鼓励一样鼓起掌。“大概比小林丸号测试时还要早……你殷切地为我的升迁铺路，只是将我作为重回舰队的跳板。在得知我与Pike的关系后对我的疏远，也不过是欲擒故纵的把戏。不然，你以为我是如何把你弄上船的，靠出卖屁股？可惜Pike对男人不感兴趣。”  
“所以，我直接告诉了Pike你的计划，对他说，与其放任你培植另一个傀儡，不如将你带在身边盯牢。”  
Spock没有在这个问题上过多纠缠，药剂并没有麻痹他的大脑。  
为什么会出现这致命的失误。对Kirk身体的迷恋让他掉以轻心了吗？还是因为知道Kirk全心全意爱着自己而小看了他的手段？又或者是他那另一半人类血统带来的无用情感扰乱了他的逻辑？  
或许现在已于事无补，他依然飞快地排查究竟哪个环节出了错——  
“Uhura……”她没有在那颗矿储星球上杀了他。  
“你猜的没错。”在Spock的凝视中，Kirk站起身，站到透过舷窗照射进来的光芒中，做了个随风消散的手势。“如果你亲自动手，或许便成功了……她是个非常聪明的女人，知道站在哪一边。”  
Kirk的左颊新填了一道伤口，和自己的疤痕在相同位置，如同镜像映射出的一样。血浸透了他的制服肩头，人类的脸上带着满不在乎的微笑，皮肉分离的狰狞创口宛如一朵盛放的花。  
Spock终于辨识出空气中这股自他踏进舰桥时便察觉的异味——是血腥味，但不是属于人类的血。  
他偏转视线，在Kirk身后，他看到了倒在地上的Seron，瓦肯人的血洒满了整个通讯工作台边的地板。  
“你想做什么。”  
“我说过，我会将我应得的一一讨回。”Kirk云淡地答道，忽然，他警惕地眯起眼睛。“你是不是在想，警卫为什么还没有来？”  
Spock攥紧拳头几乎将指甲陷入肉中。Kirk轻易看穿了他的心思。  
“在我们聊天的时候，他们就去与Pike作伴了。不过，不会像他那样痛苦。”他朝倒在地上的瓦肯人斜睨一眼，“要感谢外星朋友送我的礼物，为了在Sulu的眼皮子底下装好那装置，Scotty用了比预计更多的时间。”Kirk故作神秘地压低了嗓音，“只要轻轻按下按钮，反对我的敌人们便会一个接一个消失，就像中了克林贡人的裂解枪一样，凭空消失。”  
“对了，我该为我的新武器取个名字……”Kirk歪着头，抱臂假装思考，“Tantalus Field，怎么样？”

——“他永远得不到他想要的。”

在Kirk念出那个词的时候，Spock的脑海里响起了男孩儿的诅咒。他顿时感到如坠冰窟。  
但是Kirk似乎认为还不够，继续说道。  
“那些高等种族轻易便将如此强大武器施舍给我，如同孩童丢弃了一件玩腻了的玩具般随意。因为在他们眼中，我们同爱荷华农场那些该死的蜜蜂没有区别。”  
“然而时至今日你还想不明白。你不惜出卖自己母亲所求取的的一切，毫无意义。”  
“不准提那个女人！”一直沉默隐忍的Spock咆哮冲上前揪住Kirk的衣领，愤怒令他的面容扭曲，“她的存在只会令我蒙羞，甚至妄想反抗帝国的统治！”  
他直视Kirk，将锐利的目光扎进那双冷漠审视着他的眼睛里，“企图融入一个她永远无法理解的文明本身就是愚蠢的，还有你也一样！”  
身为人类的Kirk有什么资格说爱他！  
突然，人类的拳头重重地打在他的侧腹部，直击心脏。Spock发出一声惨叫，然后更多的拳头落下来。Kirk的一招一式都是他所教授，但是此刻他却毫无还手之力。他被按进舰长椅里，锋利的匕首刺穿他的肩膀钉进椅背。  
“为什么要背叛……如果这便是你想要，我情愿双手奉上。”Kirk坐在他膝盖上倚偎在他怀里，将头枕着他另一侧肩。“当我问你是否愿意和我结婚时，那是我最爱你的时候。”  
那恍若与情人耳语的亲昵语气令Spock感到恶心。  
如此近的距离下，只消一抬手，Spock就能扼断Kirk的脖子，但他也知道Kirk手中的I型相位枪正抵着他的后脑。  
他不甘心就此失败。  
“我乞求你的原谅，James。”Spock强忍疼痛用最温柔的声音哀求，“在到达8号星舰基地后我会向总部主动请辞。我可以为你准备好一切文件，让你成为进取号的舰长。”  
Kirk坐直身体，天真的眨眨眼。  
“请辞？你在说什么啊，我们正在去往瓦肯星的航线上。”人类露出了他无法理解的幸福笑容，“是时候兑现你的承诺了，我的大副？”  
Kirk对他称呼，是击穿护盾的最后一颗子弹。

“我憎恶你，人类。”

原来憎恨的尽头正剩下茫然。

然而人类的笑容依然灿烂，澄澈的眼中盛满欢欣期待。或许还为他在他面前第一次情绪失控而雀跃不已。  
“那与我无关。”

END

===================  
妖都和接下来帝都SLO的无料，因为时间很赶，没有太展开描写，不是很满意。希望过一段时间能再改得更好。  
这个是看完AOS镜像漫画后报社的产物。镜像小大副已经崩坏得没救了，他已经认同了帝国的游戏规则，并把自己也视作这台末日机器其中的齿轮。  
设定上Kirk比Spock年轻得多，没什么野心，只是不顾一切地爱着Spock。  
而Spock，他厌恶人类，厌恶他的人类母亲，还包括自己的人类血统。他被Kirk所吸引，又为种族隔阂感到痛苦，内心充满矛盾。他知道Kirk深爱着他，但是和他真正想要的地位相比，那份爱微不足道。

感谢阅读


End file.
